Reincarnation
by Dashita Tichou
Summary: Inuyasha has a sister who dies and is reincarnated in kagome's time. she falls down the well and regains her half-demon form. she is kidnapped by sesshomaru and kagome turns into a hlf-demon.  rated t for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Ramblings**

**ME: this is a story about what would happen if Inuyasha had actually been turning into a demon instead of his demon blood taking over. Inuyasha-**

**INUYAHSA: so when i get the shikon jewel it doesn't work?**

**ME: be quiet you fool. the story's about to start**

**INUYASHA: did you just call me a fool?**

**ME: yes i did. know be quiet before i call Kagome.**

**INUYASHA: you wouldn't dare**

**ME: kagome!**

**KAGOME: SIT BOY!**

Inuyasha was created by Rumiko Takahashi and I only have created Kitsuna and the plot. The rest belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Prologue**

A girl shot over the bar as she ran. She wanted to be the best there was in track everywhere. She was running around the school track on the football field. Her shirt was a tight, thick-strapped, dark green tank top that ended slightly above her belly button. She had her hair tied back in a long plait that reached her low back. She was wearing a green sweatband and green wrist-bands. Her shorts were about the same color. All of a sudden, she wasn't on the track anymore! She was running towards a well. She wasn't running, she wasn't even moving! She was moving, but she couldn't control herself. She reached the well and saw Kagome. Kagome had black hair and pretty amber colored eyes. She was in her school uniform with her typical green skirt and her white blouse trimmed in green. She was wearing her typical brown loafers. On her back was an enormous yellow back-pack. Kagome was always missing school. As she watched, she saw Kagome jump into the well. She tried to tell her not to jump, but it was too late. Instead of shouting, she jumped after Kagome. That was when the girl regained control.

Kagome was trying to find the last shard of the Shikon Jewel; the jewel of four souls. She looked up and saw Kitsuna, a girl on the school track team. Kitsuna didn't have any friends. Kitsuna was however, the best on the track team. With her silver purple streaked hair and her mystical purple eyes, she was adored, but not approached. Kagome expected Kitsuna to hit the bottom of the well, so she was surprised when Kitsuna passed through as well.

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

Kitsuna had been expecting them to hit the bottom of the well when they passed through a magical tunnel. Then they hit the bottom of the well. Kagome got up immediately and started climbing the vines on the side of the well. Kitsuna jumped up after her and reached about three quarters of the way up the well. "Weird." she muttered. She climbed up the rest of the way and emerged from the well. Then she saw the tall boy in a red kimono. The most catching feature was his ears. Instead of typical ears, he had dog ears.

"What did you do to your hair Kagome?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? I didn't do anything!" she yelled back from in the well.

"Huh?" he said, "Who are you then, if you're not Kagome? You look just like her except for your hair and eyes."

"If you must know, my name is Kitsuna Tachi. I'm 13 and I go to the same school as Kagome. I'm the best on the school track team." she replied, "Now, WHO ARE YOU? she yelled in his face. While she had said this (or more appropriately yelled) Kagome had climbed out of the well.

"Kitsuna, why did you follow me and why are you yelling at my friend Inuyasha?" she asked.

"He's, he's, he's your friend?" Kitsuna stammered.

"Yes, now please leave him alone." she replied. While they had been talking, Inuyasha had been sneaking away. Kagome looked at him and yelled the words that forced him to his splayed eagle-like position, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's crater extended underground five feet. At this point, Kitsuna passed out.

**Chapter Two**

"She needs to stay here," Inuyasha was saying, "She's a half-demon; a powerful one at that to be able to get through the dry-well."

"She needs to go home," Kagome said, "her family's probably really worried about her."

"I thought you said she was an orphan."

"Her friends then."

"You said she had no friends! She's better off here and you know it. You're just grumpy because you lost for a change!"

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha didn't have a crater that time. His pride was just wounded.

They had taken Kitsuna to Kaeta's hut because she had a terrible wound in her side. They hadn't known where she'd gotten it or how she'd gotten it because she didn't have it when she jumped through the well. Kaeta had done her best to heal the poor thing. Kitsuna had lost so much blood that Kaeta thought she was a goner. Then Inuyasha had explained that Kitsuna was a half-demon stronger than himself.

"She'll recover in a week or so." Inuyasha had said. The wound would have killed any mortal and he would have been stuck in bed for a month or more. That was how he concluded that she was stronger than he was. She might even be stronger than Naraku.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "it looks like she's waking up." Kitsuna opened her eyes and saw three faces above her. Two were the familiar faces of Kagome and Inuyasha. The other face was strangely familiar. It was old and wrinkled. There was an eye patch over one eye and the gray hair was tied back in a long ponytail tied near the end. _Who are you?_ She tried to say. She wasn't quite strong enough to speak yet though. The three above saw that she was trying to say something.

"I be high priestess Kaeta. Don't try to talk yet child," said Kaeta (aka the familiar face), "though ye be a half-demon that wound there will have ye in bed for at least a week."

"Hey," said Kagome, "Inuyasha, look at her. She's pulsing like you do when the night of the new moon is over!"

"Great," said Inuyasha, "Now we'll see her true form." Kitsuna's hair pulled free of its plait and her ears changed so that they looked just like Inuyasha's ears.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "she looks just like you!"

"Oh crap," said Inuyasha she's my sister!"

"You have a sister?" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said glumly, "she's my twin. I remember when she got that wound. I guess she was reincarnated. Just like you being Kikyo's reincarnation. I don't understand why her wound came back. Maybe it's because she's back where she belongs."

"I don't like it when people talk about me if I don't really know them. Especially when they claim that they're my brother." Kagome bristled, "maybe we should wait until she can talk."

"She should be able to talk for herself tomorrow if she wants to." said Kaeta, "It is up to her whether or not she goes back."

"What do you mean it's up to her?" Inuyasha raged, "She needs to stay here!" They were interrupted by a hoarse whisper from Kitsuna.

"Are you really my brother? Do I have a family?" she said.

"Kitsuna," Inuyasha yelled, "You're not supposed to be talking yet, so shut up stupid!" Inuyasha sounded panicked.

"Are you part of my family?" Kitsuna whispered again.

"Yes, now shut up or I'll re-introduce you to our "oh so perfect" brother Sesshomaru!"

"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha went down into his splayed position of obedience. "What'd ya do that for?" he yelled.

"You're scaring Kitsuna! You know Sesshomaru will kill her, use her to steal Tetsaiga, or use her as bait for Naraku." Kagome replied.

"I'm still alive aint I?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You were never wounded in the side when you fought him!" yelled Kagome, "Besides, she probably doesn't even know who the heck she is!"

"Is Sesshomaru my brother too?" Kitsuna whispered.

"Yeah, but he'd only love and protect you if you had never known me and if you were a full-demon." said Inuyasha.

"Why aren't Songo, Mirouku, and Shippo back yet?" asked Kagome.

"Mirouku probably saw some "Great Beauty"" said Inuyasha.

"Speaking of "Great Beauty"," said Mirouku as he walked through the door, "Who is the one laying on the pallet with a look of wonder in her eyes?". Mirouku came in with his staff jangling. His purple and black robes rustling as he walked. The black hair was tied into its usual short pony-tail. Suddenly, Kitsuna found the strength to slap Mirouku, who had come to sit next to her and say

"Get away from me!" in a firm voice.

"Tell me," said Mirouku, "are you in any way related to Kagome to whom you look so alike or to Inuyasha, for you seem to posses his level of tolerance and passion." Mirouku inquired.

Kitsuna came to the end of her strength for the day. She felt different than before, but it was a good different. She was happier because she had at least 2 brothers. She felt different physically. She could hear things she had never heard before. There were brand-new smells. Also, there was a presence. It was...weird. She then saw it for what it was.

"He's here!" she said in a startled whisper, "My brother, Sesshomaru..."

"Sesshomaru!" said Inuyasha, "Where are you? I'll tear you to pieces if you so much as talk to her!"

"Well now Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru, "I would think that since I am not allowed to posses Tetsaiga, I would be allowed to at least _talk_ to my younger half-sister."

"Get away from her you bastard!" snarled Inuyasha, "She doesn't even know her own story! She's been here two days. Her wound came back with her."

"Is that true sister?" Sesshomaru asked. Kitsuna was, unfortunately, already unconscious. Sesshomaru raced out of his tree near the hut with his long white hair streaming behind him showing his narrow eyes and the purple streaks under his eyes. His baggy white pants were also dragged behind him by his high level of speed. The white fluff of his demonic side that never left him was also dragged behind along with the empty left sleeve. Sesshomaru darted through the window, grabbed Kitsuna, and jumped through the window on the other side. This hurt Inuyasha beyond what he had ever experienced before.

Before Kitsuna was slain, Inuyasha's world had revolved around two bright suns. One of them was Kitsuna and the other was his mother. Although Inuyasha adored his sister, their mother despised her. Even with a cruel mother, Kitsuna had grown to be kind and innocent. She always kept him happy, even after their mother died.

The dress she wore had matched her down to her personality. It had been bright purple at the top where it showed a high waist by encircling with silver embroidery. After the silver, the dress was bright pink were it faded down to the purple of her eyes. She had worn dark purple leggings that extended to mid-thigh.

When she had died, they had cremated her and scattered her ashes in the wind. It was then that he had sworn to avenge her by getting a hold of the Shikon no Tama and killing every demon. Then in the process of getting the Jewel, he had met Kikyo. By then, his anger had abated and Kikyo had been able to persuade him to turn human. He had decided that he wouldn't kill every demon; he would just make it so that no demon could use it to become stronger. After Kikyo betrayed him, he had sworn once again to kill every demon. He didn't know what his oath meant know, for she was clearly alive. "What do I do now?" he muttered.

"Well," said Shippo, "for a start, you could get Kitsuna back. Then you could help take care of your 'sis'. Kaeta and Kagome have been doing everything without your help."

"Shut up you little rat!" yelled Inuyasha. He then proceeded to pound Shippo's head. Shippo ran behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha's being mean to me!" he whined.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was splayed across the ground once again.

"Thanks Kagome!" said Shippo cheerily.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?" Inuyasha yelled, "I'm going after Sesshomaru. You guys stay here and guard Kagome. I'm not losing her, or my sister." With that, he bounded off in the direction Sesshomaru had gone.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that." said Kagome, "you're hardly enough to keep me here if you want to go too. It's only a matter of time until we catch up."

"Kagome," said Songo, "I think we really need to listen this time. He looked beyond angry when he said he wasn't going to lose you or his sister. If we follow him, he might snap."

"I don't care!" said Kagome "I'm going. I won't be able to stand not knowing if he's alive."

"Kagome!" said Songo, Mirouku, and Shippo.

"I'm going." She said simply.

"We're coming too." said Songo. "Kiarra!" The two tailed demon cat transformed to her saber-tooth tiger form and they all jumped up.

**Chapter Three**

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was running with the unconscious half-demon in his arms. He noted that the female was more demon than human. With a little will-power, she would make the transformation easily. He would, of course, use the power of her human spirit that would be forced from her to make a Shikon No Tama. He would use the jewel to make himself more powerful than his mighty father had been. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha would never surpass their father, much less himself.

Yet, Inuyasha had shown more anger than usual. Sesshomaru had hidden himself with a spell that had even fooled Naraku. How had Inuyasha known he was there? He had been talking to the girl before he had yelled his name. Could it be that this girl still possessed the powers she had once wielded before she died? He wasn't sure, but if she did then there was a big problem with his plans.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru!" snarled Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru would either kill her or turn her into a demon. He also knew he would kill Sesshomaru and then himself if she died. If she turned into a full demon, she would most likely kill Sesshomaru and surpass their great father. He had only scared Sesshomaru once before, so he wasn't sure he could actually scare Sesshomaru again.

After running many miles through forests and over several rivers, Sesshomaru made it to where Rinn and Jacken were waiting. He entered the clearing and was struck with unusual feelings of affection for Rinn with her waist length black hair always up in a partial side ponytail and that smiling face always happy over that bright orange and yellow kimono. He didn't feel anything towards Jacken, who, as usual, looked like a fat grumpy old toad that someone stuffed in a brown outfit.

When they saw him Rinn smiled and said happily, "Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Sesshomaru set Kitsuna on the back of Amunn, the two-headed, fire-breathing, flying reptilian horse.

"Protect her from Inuyasha. I will face him here and kill him so he cannot interfere with my plans any longer. Take her away. Keep her with you even if I die. If you do not, a demon greater than my father before me will ravage the land. Her demon blood will take control of her and she will be unstoppable. You might be able to sway her path though. With her as a demon, the world could easily diminish itself in fire. If she transforms, do anything that she commands you to do and answer any questions truthfully. Inuyasha is nearly here. Take her and go."

"But," said Jacken, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Go!" he said more forcefully than before.

"Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rinn, "Make sure that you're careful! Bye!"

Sesshomaru watched them fly up the mountain on the back of Amunn. Amunn set them down in a cave about half-way up. It would hide them by sight if not by scent. Sesshomaru turned to face his half-brother.

Inuyasha could tell that Sesshomaru was in the clearing ahead of him. He slowed, stopped, and walked slowly out of the trees and said, "Sesshomaru! I'll ask you once before in incinerate you with Backlashwave. Where is she and why the hell did you take her!"

When Sesshomaru failed to answer him, he got mad. "You know what pisses me off? The stupid idiots who can't answer a question and then are too scared to attack someone who they've always called a foolish half-wit." Sesshomaru leapt towards him, the poison roiling of his claws ready to kill in one slice. In the other hand Sesshomaru was pulling out his sword. He had knocked Inuyasha against a tree at the edge of the clearing and had his sword pointed at Inuyasha's throat.

"I will never tell the likes of _you_ where she is, you fool." hissed Sesshomaru through his teeth. While he had been saying this Inuyasha had been inching his hand toward his sword, the Tetsaiga. Inuyasha pulled Tetsaiga out in one smooth, lightning fast movement and knocked Sesshomaru backwards.

**ME: I have no idea where to spilt chapters, so don't trust the chapter separations. Sorry if the descriptions suck...**

**INUYAHSA: Ha and you called me a fool! you can't even do descriptions! Hahahahahahahahahah-**

**ME: (chocking Inuyasha) I will kill you off if you don't freaking shut up!**

**INUYASHA: (coughing noises)**

**ME: that's better...**


	2. AUTHOR'S RAMBLINGS!

**Author's Ramblings**

**Okay, I'll replace this later, but I won't be on for a little more than a month. I promise I'll do two chapters a week for a month though, so you won't be dissapointed! I'm sorry! *Sniffs***


End file.
